


Downtime in Denver

by calikocat



Series: Dragon Verse [15]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The gun surprised her; Joyce had lived in Sunnydale so long that she'd been expecting the man to be a vampire. “No one has to get hurt man. Just give me your wallet and your woman's purse and you can go about your night.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downtime in Denver

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the Magnificent Seven ATF-verse are not mine. The ATF-verse was created by Mog. Look her up. Dragon idea belongs to TiffanyF.
> 
> A/N: When I first decided to make my own version of Tiff's Dragon Chronicles...this was the first story that popped into my head. o^^o

Downtime in Denver  
calikocat  
Word count: 3573

[](http://imgbb.com/)

XXX

Joyce looked at Buffy and Dawn, both of them giving her encouraging smiles and brave faces. “Are you sure? I mean I could always say no to this.”

Buffy shook her head. “You deserve an exotic vacation, I say go for it.”

“It’s Denver, Buffy, not the Bahamas.”

Dawn hopped onto her bed, bouncing a bit. “You can pretend, I mean what's the real difference between the Bahamas and Denver?”

“Snow for one thing.”

Dawn blinked but plowed on. “Besides that then.”

“And it’s not really a vacation; I'm going art buying for the gallery.”

Buffy shrugged. “You can pretend you're going to an art museum, that's vacation-y.”

“Yeah Mom, I mean you were really excited a few months ago when the chance came up before...well before.”

“That's right and you said Denver has an art district. An Art District. Sunnydale just can't compare.”

She smiled. “I was excited about that wasn't I? You sure you two will be okay? I mean with that horrible Glory person running around.”

“Yeah. If we need to we can hide Dawn in Spike's old crypt, there's a demon named Clem staying there now. He can totally hide Dawn in the underground where Glory will never find her until we can think of a way to get rid of her.”

Dawn perked up a bit. “I like Clem.”

“I suppose...has there been any word on Spike?”

Buffy sniffed. “No and good riddance.”

“Hey!”

“Yes that was uncalled for.”

“He's evil and a vampire. I can't believe you guys like him.”

Dawn stuck her tongue out. “He helped me with my history homework.”

Joyce gave a shrug. “It was nice to have an adult to talk to and watch Passions with.”

“He's evil.”

“You had an evil boyfriend, why can't we have an evil friend?”

“That doesn't even make sense.”

“Only because you're stupid.”

“Take that back.”

“Make me.” And then Dawn was running out of the room, Buffy chasing after her. Joyce sighed at their antics and finished packing, tucking the scarf Spike had given her into her suitcase. He'd given it to her nearly a year before, just after the final battle with that creature called Adam. Then he'd left and they hadn't seen him since.

“I hope he's okay.” She murmured to herself. “Vampire or not.”

xxx

Chris Larabee glared out at the room his team inhabited during work hours. They were all at their desks, even Ezra who came in late every day...except...there was one empty desk.

“Where the hell is Josiah?”

They all exchanged glances and Nathan raised a brow. “It’s his day off Chris; he did the paperwork weeks ago.”

Ezra looked up from his designer coffee. “I believe there was an event down on Santa Fe that he was eager to partake in.”

JD made a face. “What's on Santa Fe?”

“The Art District, Mr. Dunne. Our Mr. Sanchez is a cultured man and enjoys such outings.”

“We're cultured too.”

Vin laughed and waved Chris off. “Relax Cowboy, ain't no way Josiah can find trouble lookin' at pictures.”

Chris snorted. “I think any one of you could find trouble just sittin' around twiddlin' your thumbs.” He stepped back into his office and closed the door, not seeing the suddenly worried looks the team exchanged.

xxx

Joyce was a little overwhelmed and not sure where to start. There were more than sixty galleries in the art district. Trying to come up with a plan of action she stopped at a cafe for a cup of coffee and a brochure hoping to narrow down where she might find something suitable. It was still a bit daunting and she ended up picking a gallery that hosted a lot of modernistic art. With a plan finally in place she braced herself and stepped back out into the cold Denver winter, glad that it was a clear day with no snow. She could deal with the cold.

The gallery she picked was one of the closest ones to the cafe and within walking distance so she left her rental at the parking lot. She got to the entrance just as a man, a rather tall man with broad shoulders, was opening the door to go inside. He smiled at her and held the door. “Ma'am. After you.” His eyes were a very catching blue, a shade she wouldn't forget.

“Thank you.” And she stepped inside.

 

It’s bigger than the one in Sunnydale, more sophisticated...and possibly a little out of her price range. The budget for art buying isn't as big as she'd like but then it’s a smaller gallery. She wandered a bit, sipping her coffee. Yep. Definitely out of her price range. Still...she wasn't quite ready to go back into the cold, so she found a bench and sat down to drink her coffee.

She sat there, enjoying the quiet, the sense of peace of the gallery and contemplated a painting on the wall in front of her. Joyce felt a bit dejected; the trip wasn't as much fun as she thought it would be. Despite her recent clean bill of health and the promise of adventure Denver had offered.

“It’s a good piece. Though I prefer a different subject matter.”

She jumped a bit and looked up at a man who had stopped beside the bench...the same tall man who had held the door for her. “Oh, yes. I agree. I just can't get excited over robots.”

He smiled and gestured to the bench. “May I?”

“You may.”

He settled beside her, leaving a space between them. “Not a fan of science fiction?”

Joyce shook her head. “Ex-boyfriend was a little too into it...and he wasn't quite right...if you know what I mean...” 

“Oh?”

She met his blue eyes and told him point blank. “The police found his ex-wives dead in a closet in an underground bunker.”

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped a bit, it was very strong jaw, but fit well with the rest of his face. “Sounds like you dodged a bullet.”

“Hmm. He literally fell apart in front of me and would have killed me if my oldest daughter hadn't been home. She knocked him out with a cast iron skillet.” Joyce wasn't sure why she was telling him all this...was she trying to scare the handsome man away? Was she that scared about entering the dating pool?

“Brave girl...I guess you're a little gun shy then.”

“Just a little...but if that didn't put you off perhaps we could introduce ourselves?”

He smiled again and her heart fluttered in an almost forgotten sensation when he held out his hand. “Josiah Sanchez.”

She reached for that large hand and shook. “Joyce Summers.”

“Do you come here often Joyce?”

“No, I'm actually visiting from California. I'm here buying art for the smaller gallery I manage.” She released his hand and gestured to their current surroundings. “Though I don't think I'm going to find anything at this particular gallery.”

“I come here all the time...to the Art District I mean.” His words seem to fail him for a second and his cheeks turned a light pink. “I could be your tour guide.”

“Are you sure you’re not a serial killer?”

Josiah laughed, nearly doubling over, before he calmed down enough to pull out a badge and ID. “I'm sure Joyce; I'm actually an ATF Agent.”

It was her turn to blush. “Oh...I'm sorry...but what are you doing here?”

“It’s my day off.”

She smiled. “I suppose I could do with some company. I love my daughters, but a teenager and a twenty year old can only provide so much in the way of conversation.”

He stood and offered her his hand. “Then may I be your escort for the day Ms. Summers?”

Joyce accepted it and he helped her to her feet. “You may, Agent Sanchez.”

“Call me Josiah.”

xxx

Josiah knew just where to take her. A smaller gallery much like the one in Sunnydale. Not only did she find art in stock in her price range but the gallery owner was able to put her in touch with several artists. Joyce was able to meet her quota without breaking her budget; and she got to spend the rest of the day with a handsome man. Something she hadn't done in a long time.

They moved on from the galleries to the outdoors where there were a few street performers juggling knives and such and they marveled at the skill. Especially when the performers started tossing flaming blades around and she wondered if Buffy could do such a thing. They eventually got lunch at a restaurant close to downtown Denver, the food was excellent, though Josiah claimed that the fare at a place called The Saloon was better. It was owned by a couple of friends, one of them a member of his team.

They talked about a variety of things. Art and the cultures behind them. A case or two that he'd been involved with where stolen artwork had been recovered. She told him about the failed talent show Buffy and her friends had done, how poor Willow had ran off the stage, her stage fright was so bad.

After lunch they went back to the galleries and toured them, eventually choosing a bench to rest on and discuss the pieces that were in view of their seat...then somehow Joyce dozed off. When she woke up her head was on Josiah's shoulder and she blushed and apologized.

“I'm so sorry. I didn't drool on you did I?”

“No. Not at all, I take it as a compliment that you were comfortable enough to use my shoulder as your pillow.”

She smiled at that, he did seem to have a very calm aura. “Still, I'm so sorry. I'm not used to so much activity. I'm sort of still in recovery.”

“Oh?”

“I had surgery not long ago to have a brain tumor removed.”

His eyes grew softer, concerned. “It went well I take it, otherwise you wouldn't be traveling, I doubt your daughters would have let you out of their sight.”

She nodded in agreement. “The doctor was able to remove it all.”

“I'm glad. And I'm glad you came to Denver. It’s been a pleasure meeting you.”

She smiled sadly. “Is the day over already?”

“It doesn't have to be. I can walk you to your car so you can rest at your hotel a bit...and then I can pick you up this evening for...dinner and a show. Its cliché, but there's a play being performed by the Denver Center Theatre Company. Would you like to join me?”

“I would love too.”

Josiah did in fact walk her to her car where she had left it parked in an attended lot. She gave him her hotel information before they parted and he kissed the back of her hand.

“I'll pick you up in the lobby at seven.”

xxx

The phone went off at five-thirty, the front desk giving her a wakeup call as she'd requested so she would have plenty of time to get ready. Joyce showered; glad she'd packed a dress, one classy enough for a night on the town, or at least dinner and a play.

The phone rang again at six-fifty; he was waiting for her in the lobby. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach and she took a moment to appreciate the feeling. It had been so long she'd almost forgotten what it felt like, to be this excited over...a date.

When she reached the lobby Joyce smiled. Josiah hadn't worn a tuxedo, like her he was dressed up, but casual. Dress slacks, a button up shirt with a string tie and a suit jacket. In his hand was a simple but beautiful corsage of small white roses. She held out her hand to him as she came to him, he kissed the back of it as he had earlier and slipped the corsage over her wrist. Then he offered her his arm and led her outside.

He faltered a bit when they reached his vehicle. “It’s not quite a chariot, but it will get us where we're going.”

Joyce hid a smile behind her flowers as she took in the old pickup truck. It had been recently washed, waxed...and as he opened the passenger door for her she could see it had been vacuumed. “I prefer a dependable steed to an untrained stallion.” Wow that came out more...that wasn't what she'd meant to say.

Josiah blushed a bit, but smiled as he helped her into the cab. “Dependable is a good description-er...for the truck.”

“Of course.”

“You look lovely Joyce, I should have said so before.”

“Thank you Josiah; you clean up rather well yourself. Dinner first? Or the play?”

“Dinner.”

 

The restaurant they went to was a little more intimate, a little higher class than the one they had eaten lunch at. They shared the appetizers as he talked about growing up a preacher's son. Then over dinner and a glass of wine each she told him about her marriage and divorce. Coincidentally they discovered that they were both a bit wild as teens and laughed about it. Joking that they would have been unstoppable if they'd met back then, however, both were glad to meet now, as adults.

 

The play was a good one, a comedy written by a local man, set in the Old West. The mock gun fights made her laugh and she leaned into him...and when his arm draped around her shoulders it felt right. More right than it had in a long time.

xxx

They left the theater later than they had intended and were still laughing and talking about the play, having stayed for the after show where they got to meet the actors and playwright. The night was colder, the stars nearly hidden by the lights of the city, the parking lot lights themselves especially bright as they made their way to the truck.

There were only a few other vehicles in the lot so the man was in plain view when he approached them. Josiah tensed at her side, and Joyce did the same, her ingrained flight or fight response coming to the forefront of her brain and she gripped her purse, ready to throw it if she needed.

The gun surprised her; Joyce had lived in Sunnydale so long that she'd been expecting the man to be a vampire. “No one has to get hurt man. Just give me your wallet and your woman's purse and you can go about your night.”

“Son this isn't the best way to make your living.” Josiah said solemnly as he carefully reached for his wallet.

“I don't need a lecture old man, just hand over your valuables. I'd hate to hurt the lady, she's quite the cougar.”

“Excuse me?” Joyce glared at the young man and took a step forward.

“Ah, ah. Just hand me your purse lady, before I make any personal requests.” He looked her up and down and gave a little whistle. “I've always had a thing for older women.”

Joyce threw her purse at him, and his grip tightened on the gun, but before he could aim and shoot...Josiah roared...and grew in size. So big that Joyce had to stagger away and their would-be mugger screamed in fright and ran away, leaving her purse and his gun on the black top. A thin trail of fire erupted from the newly changed dragon's throat and made the man run that much faster...still screaming.

She stared up at her date, now a dragon, large and the color of sand on a warm California beach. Small grey horns formed a ring around his head and jaw. “Josiah?” She knew it was him, who else would it be? Heck she had even heard about dragons...Cordelia had found one in LA. She just didn't know what to do with one. So she called Mr. Giles.

He answered his phone with a bit of irritation. “Yes?”

“Mr. Giles? Its Joyce Summers...I may have a situation.”

“Good Lord, what's happened?”

“I met someone while here in Denver...and we went to dinner and a show tonight...and then a young man attempted to rob us.”

“Are you alright?”

“I'm fine...but my date...has turned into a dragon.”

“Oh.”

“Indeed...what do I do?”

“Um...you need to...that is...touch him for a start to encourage him to change back.”

“And then?”

“Ah...from what I understand, after finding their soul mate and changing to protect them the dragon needs to...”

“Mr. Giles, just spit it out.”

“Bond. Make love.”

“Oh. Well...thank you.”

“You're quite welcome...um...good luck. I should tell Buffy? Perhaps?”

“Sure, I'll leave you with the awkward part.” She hung up to his sputtering and looked up at Josiah. Slowly she reached up to touch his shoulder and he crouched down next to her, her hand smoothing over his scales and then his skin as he changed back, now kneeling before her.

His blue eyes were dazed, confused. “Joyce?” Then his gaze narrowed. “Where is that boy?”

“He's gone; you scared him off when you changed into a dragon.”

Josiah blinked. “I did?”

“Yes.”

He stared up at her for a moment more before standing. “You don't seem surprised.”

Joyce shrugged. “I'm from Sunnydale, we have a Hellmouth...and vampires...and that ex-boyfriend I told you about?”

“Yes?”

“He turned out to be a robot.”

“Oh. I guess I should take you to your hotel now...you must be tired...and I have to work tomorrow. We've had enough excitement for one night.”

“You'd just let me walk away, knowing you might die if we don't bond?”

“You know about that?”

“You're not the first dragon I've heard of. A classmate of my oldest daughter has a dragon in LA...there are a couple of them there I think...and in Chicago.”

“We just met Joyce...I couldn't ask such a thing from you.”

Joyce smiled and pulled him back down so she could kiss him. It was a chaste kiss, but was a promise of more to come. “Maybe not, but...it feels like we've met before. In a dream as the saying goes.”

He laughed and kissed her again. “How can I deny a woman who can remain calm in the presence of a dragon and then quote a line from Disney's Sleeping Beauty.”

xxx

When they got back to her hotel...they made love. It was simple, but earth shattering, and felt as familiar to Joyce as breathing. Even better she felt beautiful, something she hadn't felt in a long while, and certainly not since she'd been diagnosed with cancer. It was like she was shedding a part of herself that had been holding her back from living...leaving shadows in her life where they didn't belong.

But as Josiah held her in his arms, all those shadows, and scars fell away from her mind and soul and she felt whole. Complete. A feeling she'd never had before. And when the bond snapped into place she felt just how wonder-struck Josiah was feeling, like he'd found his way home again. It was perfect.

 

They lay together, quiet, at peace, catching their breath when Josiah kissed along her jaw. “You've held something back.”

She smiled. “So did you...did you know you were a dragon?”

“No. I thought the stories, all the stories my uncle told me, were just stories. Now I wonder.”

“About?”

“You said vampires were real.”

“Yes.”

“Is there such a thing as the Watcher's Council?”

She rose up a bit. “Your uncle was a Watcher?”

“I suppose...unless he was crazy.”

The Council is real.” She bit her lip. “My oldest daughter...is the Slayer.”

“Tell me about her.”

xxx

A book, luckily it wasn't a rare one, went flying across the room and dented the wall on impact. Giles sighed and polished his glasses. “Buffy, please stop abusing my books.”

“A soul mate? She has a soul mate?”

Xander snatched the next book out of her hands. “Easy Buff...isn't that a good thing? Your mom has found the one person in the whole world that was meant for her. What could be better?”

“It changes everything.”

Xander placed the book on the table. “Buffy.”

She sighed. “I know. It’s a good thing. For her...I just...don't want her hurt again.”

“At least you know what he is...and he's not a Ted-bot.”

“There is that...” Then her eyes gained a terrible glint. “Feel like a trip to Denver?”

Xander swallowed and looked to Giles for help, but the older man just shook his head. “You're on your own lad.”

“Monkey poop.”

XXX


End file.
